Behind the Music: The Weird Sisters
by Shankz1
Summary: A VH1 Parody of our favourite rock band in the Wizarding World.


* * *

A/N- Most of the talking is the narrator.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns the Band, VH1 owns the show, and special me, I own the character's names and personalities. Not to mention the non-band members.  
  
  
**  
Behind the Music: The Weird Sisters**  
  
by Shankz  
  
  
"Through the turbulence of fame and fortune, eight kids from Wizarding England have grown to live with each other."  
  
"I used to hate my sister. I hated my brother. And I hated my brother's girlfriends the most. But, next thing you know, 'yeah, mum, I'm in a band with Ignatius, Nox and one of his girlfriends.'" says Erin, who plays guitar.  
  
"The Marley family of Dublin, Ireland moved to Bristol when their eldest, and only son, Ignatius was excepted to Hogwarts. Later followed by his younger twin sisters, Nox and Erin.  
  
"When the twins entered school, they were both Sorted into Ravenclaw, while their brother was in Gryffindor. For Christmas that year, he gave Erin a guitar. Much like his first one he had learned to play in his first year."  
  
"Ignatius had played guitar, a lot. Even when he was old enough to join the House Quidditch Team, he didn't want to. He was too busy playing that bloody guitar." Friend, Brandon Laxton remembers. "Brilliant flier, that one was."  
  
"When Ignatius was in his seventh year and the twins were in their fourth, Erin had just finished teaching Nox the guitar."  
  
"And the student," Erin said in an imitation, giving a guitar to Nox. "becomes the master."  
  
"I remember when Ignatius comes up to me and says, 'I'm in a band with my sisters. I heard you play. Wanna play bass for us?' I agreed. I mean. 'Nati had loads of girlfriends, maybe all of his family were good looking." Bassist, Walter "Donkey" McCouf says.  
  
"We had three guitars, and a bassist. And none of us could sing, or had rhythm. We-were-screwed." Ignatius tells us.  
  
"Then, Ignatius met Stella MaLuna, a sixth year Ravenclaw who played the Lute."  
  
"Okay, fine. The Lute. Not a good instrument for a rock band.." Ignatius admits, "but I was a teenager.. honestly."  
  
"Ignatius and I were going out for about three weeks when he asked me to be in the band." Stella smiled.  
  
"He had told us this was a committed long-term relationship." Nox laughs. "Three weeks? Heh.. I thought it was hilarious when he came over to us at breakfast, trying to avoid her and say he broke up with her."  
  
"Yeah, he was in pain! 'Please! I'm scared of her!'. So," Erin snickers, "we called her over."  
  
"Stella was more interested in the Lute than Ignatius, so she stayed in the band.  
  
"She had blonde hair and blue eyes. While Nox had long black hair and almost black eyes. The two were total opposites."  
  
"Easily we were best friends." Stella laughs.  
  
"The band now had five out of eight of their future members."  
  
"After we got Ignatius' best friend, girlfriend- ex-girlfriend, actually. Nox and I said, 'it's our turn'."  
  
"That year, they found Nessie MacDonald and Fischer "Fish Boy" Lakespur.  
  
"Nessie was born in Edinburgh and moved to Glasgow when she was nine. Her parents were both professional Bagpipe players and she learned quickly.  
  
"While Fischer was born in the United States, he transferred to Hogwarts after Salem's Witches Academy closed.  
  
"The two were residents of Slithering and saved the band after ganging up on Erin in a nasty Quidditch match."  
  
"I was a bad Chaser and he was a bad Beater." Jessie jokes. "We figured we'd gang up on their Seeker during mid-game. And we felt bad and visited her in the hospital wing."  
  
"What happened?" We ask.  
  
"The information is too brutal." Fischer responds.  
  
"Now with rhythm and a creative sound. The Weird Sisters needed a voice, and a name."  
  
"Weird Sisters came about because Nox and Erin were so different. Nox dyed her hair black when she was ten because she hated being like Erin. And Erin came into practise one day with orange hair and green tales coat. They were quite odd." Ignatius explains.  
  
Continued...  
  
BTW- the Scottish stereotype, not meant to offend.. Nessie MacDonald was my name in a school skit.


End file.
